In today's world, information is growing at an enormous rate. It is believed that there still exist a large number of users who want to share and publish their documents, creations; pictures which are currently lying only on their desktop/laptop/personal digital assistor (PDA)/mobile phone, with the rest of the world.
Thus, huge amount of data from the users who wish to share the same, is still waiting to be organized, searched and shared with various internet users, communities and forums. The information from such various devices can make the internet content far more vast and enriched by adding millions of such user contents which are currently lying created but are inaccessible.
As it is commonly known, search engines are organizing the information available on the internet and making it universally accessible and useable. However, one of the restrictions of the search engines is that it can search only the content that has been published by web site owners/publishers.
Thus, there exists a need for providing improved system and method for making the personal content publicly available with the user's consent. The published content can then be received by other internet users at their desktop which can be viewed or shared or saved for later use. There is also a need to provide the complete process of publishing personal content on the internet on a single click thereby enabling all others users to receive notifications about new or changed content automatically on their desktop for accessing the same. Publishing will make the content searchable by the internet based search engine where internet users can search using keywords.